lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Nightingale
Nightingale is a main RP Character of Silver Sage. About Nightingale is the Potara Fusion of Gale and Noctis. He is the 121st Silver King. He posesses the collective consciousness of all Silver Kings thanks to Gale, and is incredibly skilled in martial arts, also acting as the student of Silver Whis . Personality Acting as a balance between Gale's shy and introverted demeanor, yet keeping his overconfident boasting of knowledge. Taking Noctis' always confident attitude and observent eye. Nightingale is the closest personality to his past incarnation, , in that he prefers to stay humble more than anything but will not shy away from a fight that is thrusted on him. He will work his hardest to protect the people and the universe he cares about. He is kind and caring to all beings. He is quick to forgive and give a second chance to his enemies and only prefers a fair fight, allowing them to power up to their greatest. When any part of the universe is in danger though, hindsight is 20/20. Biography 'Going For a Ride (Age 1500)' Nightingale's first appearance was after Gale and Noctis fused trying to escape Shocker. Nightingale took on every Shocker combatent in the building and took the rest of the treasures that Gale brought to Earth. Nightingale was also called upon every time Whis trained Gale and Noctis. 'The Halfboiled Rider of the Night' Shocker would not rest until t hey had their hands on Nightingale. They searched all over the city for him. Finally, Gale and Noctis decided to show themselves to Shocker's searchers so they could stop them. Gale showed Noctis a strange red belt that he slots for USB-like devices. Gale tossed a purple device to Noctis, and he took out a green one. The two fused into Nightingale with the earrings and began to take down the Shocker men. Noctis got a flash of a hero wearing a similar belt and transforming. Gale confirmed that this is exactly the plan. The belt finally worked, and snapped around Nightingale's waist. He took out the green device, known as a Gaia Memory, and pressed the button on it. The Memory called out "CYCLONE". Nightingale plugged the green Memory into the belt and took out the purple one. With a call of "JOKER" and a plug into the belt, the duo were ready for their next huge step in the partnership. Nightingale felt the strong winds of Supreme City whip around him. He pushed the belt's slots out, forming a W. The belt cried out "CYCLONE, JOKER" and the wind summoned armor onto the fusion. Half of the armor was green and the other was purple and black. The Halfboiled Rider of the Night was born, Kamen Rider W (Double). Double made quick work of Shocker's goons, sending a message that as long as the idea of justice existed, Kamen Rider would not die, a line that seemed strange to both Noctis and Gale to say. 'The True Enemy' Nightingale was called to meet with the Grand Eye and the Silver Kings, who explained to Nightingale his mission as the newest Silver King. A certain Silver King discovered a new part of the prophecy. The enemy was not necessarily the current God of Destruction, but any being that threatened the safety of Aeris. Beerus was now not the main threat, and Nightingale had to be on the lookout for any being that would threaten the mother planet. Silver Bodhi also instructed that Nightingale find the other Gaia Memories, scattered throughout the universe. Only when the remaining Gaia Memories are gathered and used in the Double Driver at the true Gaia Memory, the power Nightingale needs to stop the evil in the prophecy will be attained. Nightingale took off in search of the Gaia Memories and the evil that he would need to face eventually. 'The First Memory, Metal' The first Gaia Memory that Nightingale found was Metal, on Earth. The Gaia Memories, when consumed enough power, transform into a monsterous beast, fueled by the spirits of the Silver Kings. Nightingale rushed towards the Metal Memory and began striking him. The two seemed to be on equal footing, due to the Silver King power aiding Metal. Finally, Nightingale had to henshin into W to take down Metal. With the Joker Maximum Drive, Metal was defeated and reverted back to Memory form. Nightingale took the Memory and wondered about the nature of Gaia Memories, and if their power were a lot darker than previously thought. 'The Trial Of Trigger' The second Gaia Memory was already in the posession of Shocker. They were conducting experiments on it with humans. By the time Nightingale broke into one of their secret laboratories and found it, a human had already been taken over by the Gaia Memory's power. Nightingale fought off Shocker's men and set his sights on the monster. A strange man was standing above the fighters, watching. Nightingale tried to fend off the monster and find a way to defeat it without killing the human inside. Nightingale suddenly saw the man above them and had a strange vision, the room began spinning. The vision took over his entire brain until there was nothing in sight except for the entire universe enslaved by the Memory monsters and artificially turning into them by Shocker. When Nightingale came back to his senses, he realized the man was gone. He immeditaely struck down the monster and tried to transform into W, but upon putting the belt on, Nightingale defused back to Gale and Noctis. The monster was about to fire off its blast at the duo when it was impaled from behind. The Gaia Memory fell the the floor and the human, dead upon being impaled, remerged. The short blade withdrew from the human and revealed its owner. A monster of his own, a blue and orange humanlike monster towered over the partners. The beast revealed that the monsters of Gaia Memories were known as Dopants, and they had been around long before Gale and Noctis showed up. The mysterious Dopant disappeared, leaving the Trigger memory as a gift to the two, more confused than ever. 'Feeling The Heat' The next Memory to be found was Heat, but the Dopant came looking for Nightingale first. The Heat Dopant appeared before Gale while he was out for a stroll, who quickly had to call Noctis and fuse. Nightingale was taken aback by the Heat Dopant, who appeared more humanlike than the others. What should've been an easy fight became even more complicated when Gale started having strange visions, similar to the ones the duo saw when facing the Trigger Memory. Nightingale, down a half, struggled to keep up with the Heat Dopant. Noctis fought his hardest to keep Nightingale going but couldn't handle it on his own and the Heat Dopant split them apart with an easy strike. Noctis was forced to fight on his own, as Gale was still unconcious. The Heat Dopant was just toying with the regular human Noctis, constantly blowing him back to the ground. Noctis took out his Joker Gaia Memory, no other option in sight. He pressed the button on the Memory, letting out a "JOKER", not following the sound of Cyclone. Noctis rolled up his sleeve and plunged the Gaia Memory into his arm, letting out waves of purple energy and causing a purple pattern to appear on Noctis' face. Noctis began transforming into a strange, black and purple beast. The Joker Dopant was born. Joker rushed right for Heat, dealing blow after blow. Gale finally returned to his senses, seeing the two Dopants fight each other. Gale had no idea that Noctis was the Joker Dopant, and panicked. The Joker quickly defeated Heat and took the Gaia Memory, but was out of control. Joker set his sights on the Cyclone Memory within Gale. Before Joker could even move, however, he was struck down by the same blue Dopant that appeared before the duo before. Joker returned back to Noctis and the Heat Memory fell out. Gale confronted the strange Dopant, demanding answers. The only response was, "You're a fool if you think gathering these Memories is benefiting yourself". In a flash, the Dopant was gone. Gale ran over to Noctis and flashed back to the visions he had earlier. He shuddered, but had to help his partner. He carried Noctis back to the Narumi Detective Agency and they both rested, trying to overcome the mystery of the day. Techniques *Ki Barrage - A barrage of Ki blasts that are sent towards a foe. *Zen Star - Nightingale puts his hands together in a star shape and fires a beam of multicolored Ki. *Death Beam - A thin beam of Ki that is able to pierce through nearly anything. *Maximum Drive - The finishers of Kamen Rider W, by inserting a Gaia Memory into the slot on the Driver or in one of W's weapons, W can enhance the power of the selected Memory and use it to send a devastating attack. *Memory Break - Finisher of both W and Nightingale, fires twin beams of Ki from each hand. One green and one black that fuse together before contacting the target. Weapons *Metal Shaft - Summoned through the Metal Gaia Memory. This long pole can use the power of the other Memory used with W and fire off blades of energy as well as increase the Shaft's power. * Trigger Magnum - A blue handgun that is summoned with the Trigger Memory. The Magnum fires an unlimited supply of Ki bullets that can be enhanced by whatever other half W is using at the time being. Gaia Memories TheDoubleCycloneMemory.jpg|Cyclone Memory TheDoubleJokerMemory.png|Joker Memory TheDoubleMetalMemory.jpg|Metal Memory TheDoubleTriggerMemory.jpg|Trigger Memory TheDoubleHeatMemory.jpg|Heat Memory Double Forms Using the Double Driver, Kamen Rider W (Double) can mix and match Gaia Memories to swap out half of his armor at one time, giving W an always changing arsenal of weapons and powers. The Double Driver only works with Nightingale, not for the singular Gale or Noctis. The Double Driver has two slots capable of holding two Gaia Memories to summon the forms. There is another slot on the side that initiates the Maximum Drive depending on whatever Memory is inserted. |-| CycloneJoker = The standard form of W. This form is colored green and black from the Cyclone and Joker Gaia Memories. This is the most well balanced of the Double Forms, specializing in aerial attacks and keeping his opponent on their toes. |-| CycloneMetal = By swapping out Joker for Metal, W can use the CycloneMetal form. The Metal Gaia Memory allows the use of the Metal Shaft. This form uses Cyclone's ability to easily soar through the air and the Metal's ability to hit hard and send gusts of wind energy from the Shaft. |-| CycloneTrigger = W's CycloneTrigger form allows W to use the Trigger Magnum to fire off endless rounds at his opponent. W specializes in long range attacks, especially with Cyclone's versatile aerial arsenal. The Trigger Magnum fires Ki surrounded by compressed air to stun opponents. If charged, the Trigger Magnum can fire a wider blast that takes the form of a tornado. |-| HeatJoker = Swapping in Heat for Cyclone gives W a whole new arsenal. With Joker, the Heat Memory focuses more on close range attacks. Using the fire energy within Heat, HeatJoker can deal heavy blows and move just as fast to dish out massive amounts of damage. |-| HeatMetal = HeatMetal also focuses on physical attacks, but can use the Metal Shaft. The Shaft can send out waves of fire energy and concentrate it on the ends of the Shaft, dealing more damage with every strike. |-| HeatTrigger = HeatTrigger is the only form that uses the Heat Memory to be more long-ranged oriented. By keeping his distance, W can still hit as hard with the Trigger Magnum firing off endless rounds of fire enhanced Ki bullets. Even when close, W can use the Trigger Magnum like a brass knuckle and attack his opponent that way. Category:Pages added by Silver Sage Category:Potara Fusion Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hybrid Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles